


Just Last the Year (short)

by Crazyjayblue



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyjayblue/pseuds/Crazyjayblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not know where the kindnesses have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Last the Year (short)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetaAllu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/gifts).



Steve held Tony's cold fingers between his own. He'd never had it in him to hate hospitals. His mother might have died working in one, but that was the exact reason why he'd never felt ill toward them. They helped people, some died, some lived. But the desire to do good permeated the very walls. He'd never had to sit in an empty room.

The crisp white linen in front of his blurry vision did not rise and fall. The room stank of antiseptic and soap and stale sickness and not even the faintest trace of Tony's cologne. Outside was cold and windy and the New York skyline lit up for Christmas. Not a beep, or a slow wheeze, or the quiet hiss of air interrupted the silence's eulogy, and no quip or joke or cruel remark disturbed the set of his frown and his tense jaw.

Today he hated hospitals.

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a whole story based off of this song, but my girlfriend gave it to me again with the same pairing as a prompt so this is me being mean. This may or may not be an excerpt in the actual fic.


End file.
